Rowan
Insert Character's name here Info Appearance look at the picture. Aura Color: Red Personality Rowan is distant and serious. He often keeps to himself and spends his free time training, meditating, and cooking. He prefers a sword to a gun believing that sword are more civilized than guns. He also holds a bitter resentment to the Faunus. Backstory Rowan was born into a wealthy family that has always been considered an ally of the Faunus, though there are no records of any family members being Faunus. He comes from a long line of Huntsman. He shares a close bond with his older brother Aspen, but finds it difficult at times to live up to his brothers legacy. His family believes in peace, but is also well trained to fight the threat of the Grimm, and are well known for their skills in combat. Upon taking up a blade, they are required to take an oath not to strike down a fellow man in anger or hate. He started preforming martial arts at a very young age. Rowan takes great honor in his family and their beliefs, but that soon changed after he had earned his sword. When his mother went out one day, she was shot from behind, and robbed. Eye witness accounts say a Faunus with white hair and a bushy tail, probably a wolf or fox, was seen fleeing from the scene. After this Rowan grew cold to the world, and to the Faunus. He set out to do the very thing he had sworn not to do; He was going to find and kill the person responsible for his mother's murder. Even so, he knew that he would have to wait for the right moment to find the killer. He told no one of his plan, and has yet to put his plan into action. He now carries a bitter resentment toward all Faunus, not just the one responsible for his mother's death. He did not go to any academies before Beacon, and was let in do to his quick reflexes and incredible swordsman ship, but many believe it was just because of his family's name. Rowan decided to become a Huntsman because he did not want to disgrace his families legacy and for more personal reasons. He's also an exceptional cook. Powers Abilities -Name: Charged Strike -User: Rowan -Introduction: More blows = more power -Description: The more times the user strikes, be that with a weapon or fist, the more power builds. The user can release this built up power at any time and focus it on a specific spot, for example the head of a spear. If the target was struck by the head of the spear then it would work, but if they are hit by the shaft of the spear then the attack would not do any more damage than normal. (I hope that made sense) -Range: Personal/Short -Type: Physical -Purpose: Offensive -Visual Cue: The weapon, (Ex: hammer, fist, shoe, knife, arrow) in this case a sword, glows brightly in the same color as the users Aura. -Tier N: normal attack # after 1 hit +10% power # after 2 hits +20% power # after 3 hits +30% power # after 4 hits +40% power # after 5 hits +50% power # after 6 hits +60% power # after 7 hits +70% power # after 8 hits +80% power # after 9 hits +90% power # after 10 hits +100% power # and so on... -General Limitations: Can not currently go past x10. -Dust Interaction: can also focus dust to specified point of attack. -Notes: I don't know if this is too strong. Equipment Katana with pistol in the hilt. (Like Ezra's light-saber) Weakness He doesn't use ranged weapons very often, and is not as well trained with them. Trivia * Name comes from rowan trees. * Like the rest of his family, he was named after a tree, and his eyes match the berry color. * Pic. made using this Picrew. credit goes to original artist. Category:Male Character Category:RWBY